Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application, typically referred to as a browser software application, to request a web page from a server computing device via the Internet. The user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
From the perspective of a user utilizing a client computing device, the text of a displayed web page may not be large enough to read, or an image may not be large enough to see an adequate amount of detail. Such display issues may be especially apparent on mobile computing devices with limited display areas, such as netbooks, tablets, smartphones, e-readers, media players, and the like. Users can zoom the display on a portion of the web page to provide a more satisfactory view. For example, if the client computing device is configured with a touch screen, a user may perform a zoom touch gesture to zoom-in on a portion of interest. Because the task of zooming in and out tends to be burdensome, users are sometimes reluctant to use their mobile devices to browse web pages and other network content.